1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method and compact for loading an Iodide Crystal Bar Cell with a metal for purification. More specifically, it deals with the formation and use of a metal compact of the material to be purified for placement in the cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within an Iodide Crystal Bar Cell, metal is purified by reacting feed metal with iodine to produce a metal iodide which is thermally decomposed back to the metal on a hot wire filament thus freeing the iodine. The metal is separated from the impurity in the first reaction, and subsequently, is separated from the iodine by the decomposition reaction.
In the past, the metal was loaded into the cell in loose form so as to facilitate the reaction. To prevent the metal from coming into contact with the filament and grounding the same, a screen is placed around the filament. This screen is made of molybdenum or other material, which will not react with the iodine. There have been problems with the screen because the screen is expensive to replace and also slows down the reaction in that it acts as a physical barrier to the gaseous diffusion of iodine and metal iodide. It is, therefore, obvious that a method is desired which will not hinder the reaction, while at the same time not increase the costs substantially.